teamfourstarfandomcom-20200216-history
Bardock
Bardock (バーダック, Bādakku) is a low-class Saiyan warrior and the father of Raditz and Goku (Kakarot). His life before his appearance in the special is unknown, but he is shown to lead his own squad into battle, and they are very successful in accomplishing assignments. He is an adept fighter and a devoted Saiyan Army soldier under Friza's Planet Trade organization until he realizes that Frieza plans the annihilation of the Saiyan race. Given to him by the last Kanassan Warrior was the ability to see into the future and it is through these visions that he sees the eventual Genocide of the Saiyans. In the Anime Bardock displays personality traits fairly typical of Saiyans. He is somewhat cocky, loves fighting, and will kill in cold blood. He has a laid-back and fearless personality, as evidenced by him and his crew accepting missions that baffle even Frieza's elite soldiers, and his taking responsibility in confronting Frieza alone. He is a highly capable tactician in battle, able to perceive the situation at hand and act accordingly with it, as shown from his ability to out-maneuver Frieza's men. However, unlike a typical Saiyan, most have little care for comrades, Bardock deeply cares for the members of his team, and is enraged after finding them ransacked on planet Meat, particularly Tora during their last conversation. Until the Kanassan's gift of foresight begins changing his life, Bardock thinks fairly little of him being a father, and so he generally does not acknowledge the newborn Kakarot except when the child is a topic of conversation among his platoon, and when he begins experiencing visions of an up-and-coming Kakarot. Bardock showed his bravery when he saw his impending doom. Instead of fleeing for his own life, he chose to stay behind and fight to the death. DBZ Abridged In the Abridged version of his special he is for the most part mostly similar. That said when he tries and fails to convince the Saiyans to rally against Freeza, he angrily declares he'll take him down himself. He claims Fasha/Selypa isn't Kakarot's mother since she's "a raging dyke" and isn't that perturbed at all when she angrily points out she's right there when he says it. Bardock said he stop paying attention to Raditiz when he was growing up During his death scene 1) He claims that he would say he never saw it (Freeza's Death Ball) coming but decides not to as it would be "ironic", given that Bardock indeed saw this coming. 2) In his death throes his psychic abilities give him visions of his son facing Freeza, of which he is proud. Then he sees visions of Cell ("A big green...bug...man") and Majin Buu ("A fat...pink man child...") growing steadily mroe confused and a little bit worried. Once he gets a vision of the Para Para brothers from Dragon Ball GT, he happily welcomes death. Trivia *He sees Mr. Popo in one of his visions. *Several of his visions point towards the fact that the Cell and Buu sagas will also be covered by the series. As for the brief clip of the Para Para brothers, whether that will mean GT may be covered is unknown. *He can eat rocks. *Before he got sent to the past by Frieza he said "Agh, Crap Baskets!" a trait in his grandson Gohan. Category:Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Saiyans Category:Males